


Anticipation

by bluegeekEM



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anticipation, Dialogue-Only, Family, Fluff, Holiday, Multi, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegeekEM/pseuds/bluegeekEM
Summary: Poe just wants to sleep in until a reasonable hour.  Rey and Finn are conspiring to make that very difficult.  Look, who can possibly sleep when there arepresents?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



> Written for the 2016 fandom_stocking exchange. I hope you enjoy!

_0201_

“Poe?”

“Mmmmff- wha? What? What’s wrong?”

“Is it time?”

“Is it-? Rey! It’s the middle of the night!“

“Actually, it’s just _past_ the middle. So now we’re closer to morning than evening. So…”

“Urrghh. Rhhhhhhhh!”

“Take that pillow off your head, I can barely understand you! And a pillow is a luxury! Don’t mistreat it that way.”

“Rey’s got a point.”

“Oh, not you too!”

“But it _is_ closer to morning now. Does this mean we can start celebrating?”

“No. It is still nighttime. That means it is sleep time unless we are under attack. Go back to sleep, everything will still be there in the morning.”

* * *

_0207_

“I still think it makes sense that-“

“Go back to sleep, Finn!”

* * *

_0514_

“The sun is rising.”

“Nnng.”

“Poe-“

“Ow! What are you-? Is that your _elbow?_ That is the boniest elbow I have ever-“

“Don’t be such a child.”

“A child! I’m not the one who cannot wait for proper daylight before-“

“The bed’s pretty small with all three of us, Poe. I’m sure Rey didn’t mean it.”

“Right. And next one of you is going to _accidentally_ trip into the pile of presents and- No! Stop making those faces at each other! That was not a suggestion. Do not do that! Go back to sleep until a more reasonable hour. And before you ask, reasonable on a holiday is still three hours off!”

* * *

_0605_

“I can hear the paper crinkling, Rey. Come back to- Finn! Don’t shake the box! Some of those are breakable, you know.”

“…”

“Yes, I caught you, you pair of unsubtle nerfs. Rey, I don’t care how hard you stare at it, I don’t think the Force will tell you what’s in there.”

“That’s not how the Force works, Poe.”

“Thank you, Finn. I was trying to make a joke.”

“Oh. If you are awake enough to make jokes, are you awake enough to get up now?”

“Fine. Yes. yes, I am awake enough to get started. I have to admit, I hadn’t expected you two to be this enthusiastic about celebrating with me. It’s a holiday specific to Yavin.”

“Stormtroopers don’t have holidays. The only things we ever celebrated growing up were promotions and service advancement days. And those were just like other days except sometimes you got new armor or gear for your new position.”

“Me too. Well, not the same, of course, but even if Jakku had anything to celebrate, I didn’t exactly have anyone to do it with, so this is my first holiday that I can remember ever having.”

“Oh. I- Umm. Oh.”

“…”

“Look. I knew you two probably hadn’t ever had anything like this – that’s why I wanted to make this year special and come home and actually celebrate with my dad and introduce you. I hadn’t- I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized that the whole concept was new to you.”

“It’s fine, Poe. Rey and I are really happy you invited us. And that we were able to sneak away for a few days to do it.”

“Yeah, Poe. Finn and I have just been talking about it a lot and are really excited. This is a _nice_ new thing.”

“Oh. Well. I’m glad you are both here. I can’t really imagine a day about appreciating your family without the two of you.”

“Awww, Poe, that is so sweet!”

“Yes, I agree with Finn. Very sweet. Now can we open presents yet?

“Alright, alright. Traditionally my dad makes us wait until after breakfast first- Don’t give me those Ewok eyes! Fine! You two sort through the pile and I’m going to at least grab a cup of caf while you do.”

“Finally!”

“Har, har. You two are hilarious. Even the sun wants to go back to bed.”

* * * 

“Next time there is a holiday, I’m not telling you two until the morning of.”

“…There are _more holidays?_ ”

“Yowch! Stop shaking my arm, Rey, you’re making me spill my caf!”


End file.
